<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lavender by Nakafetii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24397255">Lavender</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakafetii/pseuds/Nakafetii'>Nakafetii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hypnosis Mic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fantasy, Other, Romance, dream - Freeform, lavender - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:55:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24397255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakafetii/pseuds/Nakafetii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Her white hair up to her pink eyes, I like to believe shes perfect and that I will spend my entire life with her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>yotsunemu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lavender</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It smells like lavender, you know, like, that purple flower! It’s strong, too. I don’t know where it’s coming from, and it’s making me feel like I’m missing something. However - what am I missing? </p><p>A head pound could be felt, and it hurts, it hurts like hell. I need Advil, quickly standing up on my feet to get some medicine. The world seemed to grow darker and darker and go slower and slower within seconds. Things closed in and the lavender smell came closer to me. </p><p>I woke up for the first time today, in a field of purple flowers. A strong smell, for sure. The sky was light blue, and the sun was at the perfect brightness. I got up, looking at the field of lavender, it seemed as if it was going on forever. Miles and miles of lavender flowers. Where was I? Er - my stomach growled, I’m starving, it felt as if I haven’t eaten in a while.</p><p>Looking around some more - I spotted a cottage, covered in vines and dirt. Despite its appearance, it seemed rather new. Standing up, I wiped all of the grass off my black jeans. </p><p>‘Knock’ I knocked once, “coming!” It was a woman's voice behind the door. She sounded carefree and just amazing. The door swung open, “You’re not bigbro..” her voice got quiet. “He told me not to answer the door to strangers.. I can make an exception. What do you need?” Her voice got cheery again, her white short hair and big pink eyes, she was just perfect. I opened my mouth to speak - “do you have any leftover food? I woke up here and now I’m starving.” She smiled and motioned for me to come in, and so I listened.</p><p>This cooking was wonderful, it left me wanting more by the time I finished. “That was amazing!” I felt so open with her, yet I didn’t even know her name. “Hey! You said you woke up here right?” I was going to respond, but she talked so fast. “I have a spare bedroom that big bro usually stays at, but he's not here right now, so I guess it's fine!” She smiled, “so what's your name? I’m Nemu.” Her face lifted up, and eyes closed. “Why are you helping me?” I was so lost looking at her I couldn’t keep track of my thoughts. “Um, I’m not sure exactly.” Everything smelled like lavender. <br/>“I’m Yotsusuji.” The world felt like it changed then, years and years passed by, and every single day of them spent with Nemu. </p><p>This one particular day stood out, my head was achy, stomach was spinning. Nemu took care of me, but nothing she did actually helped. All I had was the unrequited feelings I got whenever I would stare at her eyes. “Yotsu, I think it’s time we talked about this.” My heart dropped - anxiety-filled within me. “Let's go sit on the front porch.” Her face was down today, she was upset and I could sense it. It was brighter outside, the brightest it's been in days. “I’ve been holding you here for way too long, and I think it’s finally time you wake up.” A tear or two poured from her face, she took my head and kissed me on my lips. No warning given, and I enjoyed it. Although - everything came closing in on me again. The lavender smell that I had gotten used to after years and years started distancing itself. I woke up on the floor of my bedroom with barely any recall of what felt like years.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>